Legolas' Doggy Problem
by crescent-illusion
Summary: Legolas' dream of having a puppy of his own comes true! Now what is going to happen to our poor elf and his puppy?
1. Doggy Problem

Legolas' Doggy Problem  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm tired of hearing one of my friends complain about her doggy problems and so I thought... "Hey, what if our beloved Leggy has a dog?" And my sick mind began to run wild. So here's the result of listening for hours about how to toilet train a puppy...Enjoy =P  
  
~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~  
  
Legolas skipped happily around, humming his favorite tune and practically enjoying himself. The sun was smiling warmly down upon the forest floor, (okay, okay, so it's very dark in the real Mirkwood but not in mine hehehehe...) the birds are singing and the furry forest animals are just partying around as summer had just arrived. Legolas sang his favorite song out loud, not caring if anyone was close enough to hear his lovely voice. "Oh, my love...my darling...I hunger for your touch..." Some of the animals in the forest, which heard him, fainted and drop dead on the grassy ground. Sigh...it was another one of those wonderful days with those fluffy clouds in the sky and all (or so Legolas thought). Suddenly Legolas spotted something with his super sensitive eyes. Something was wriggling in a bundle of cloth. He was oh so curious. Legolas skipped towards the bundle and squatted gracefully down. His super sensitive nose picked up an unpleasant scent and he pinched his nose gingerly. "What's that awful smell?" he asked...as if somebody would came dancing around and tell him why it's so smelly.  
  
Legolas poked the bundle with one of his slender fingers and jumped back with elegance, expecting the bunch to explode on his handsome face at any moment. Legolas shielded his face with his fair hands. He then heard a tiny yelp and frowned. The thing inside the cloth didn't explode. It just wriggled some more. "What is it?" he asked, again expecting someone or something to answer him. Legolas decided to poke with his other fingers but the thing still wriggled and now a cute, little, wet, black nosey could be seen peeping out of the bundle. "Awww..." Legolas said, "It's a cute little puppy." And he jumped up, doing a little crazy dance for he was oh so smart to figure out what was inside the bundle. "Whee...a little puppy in Mirkwood forest," Legolas cried with glee. The puppy peeped out ever so gently and cowered in fear. "What is this big bad ugly giant elf doing?" it asked in fear. "Help mummy he's going to cuddle me!!!" the puppy whimpered as Legolas picked it up lovingly.  
  
"Yay, I'm going to have you as a pet, you little doggy!!!" Legolas hugged the poor animal so tightly it's suffocating. Then he placed a little kiss on the animal's muzzle and skipped off with the puppy in his arms. Legolas was so very happy. He had always wanted a puppy but his daddy, the horrible King Thranduil, would never let him have one. Now that Legolas is more than three thousand years old, he figured that maybe his daddy would change his mind and let him have a pet. And so Legolas pranced joyfully towards the majestic castle, giggling like an elfling all the while.  
  
Legolas looked around in confusion as all the elf maidens in the castle pinched their noses as he walked pass. An unpleasant smell wafted in the air as he passed by but Legolas was too happy to care. He bounced towards his daddy's study and knocked lightly on the hard, wooden, Maplewood door. "Can I come in?" he asked timidly. There were scuttling noises in the room and then somebody cleared his throat and said, "You may enter now." The puppy yawned.  
  
Legolas peeped inside the room and saw his father sitting majestically upon the great big easy chair with an impossibly thick and dusty book in front of him. The king wrinkled his nose. "What's that terrible smell?" he asked, looking suspiciously at his son. "Have you been to the pigsty again?" Legolas grinned and shook his beautiful golden head. "No, daddy. Guess what I found?" Thranduil sighed, "What?" Legolas jumped around the study room, holding the terrified puppy in the air and shouting, "I found a PUPPY!!!" Thranduil looked at the dirty little creature with disgust. "Okay, great job. Now can you please put it away?" Legolas pouted. He was expecting his daddy to dance with joy with him at the sight of such a loveable creature. "Can I keep it, huh, Daddy, can I? Can I?" Legolas begged, his blue pleading eyes poking at his daddy's heart for sympathy. "Pweeesseee...??!!!!??"  
  
Thranduil tried to tear his gaze away from his son's beseeching eyes and found that he failed to do so. His hands flipped absently through a few pages of the book in front of him and he sighed. Legolas had asked him countless times before if he could keep a pet and he is growing tired of his desperate pleas. He nodded reluctantly and said, warningly, "You'll have to take up all the responsibilities of caring for your pet!" Legolas' eyes brightened considerably and he hugged his daddy oh so tightly. The puppy in his arms yelped in fear. "I will. I will. Thank you daddy!!!" Legolas cried, joyfully. The doggy whined "Oh help me dear Valar..."  
  
Legolas skipped out of the study and giggled like a mad hyena. It was unbelievable. His father is actually letting him keep the dog! Aww...  
  
~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~  
  
A/N: Okies, first chapter done. What do you guys think? Click the little review button below and tell me please...Oh and suggest a name for the doggy. I can't think of any cute names at the moment. 


	2. Doggy Tales 2

Doggy Tales - chapter 2!  
  
A/N: Yay, I got myself to chapter two *jumps up and does a little crazy dance* ahem...okies, thank you for your reviews...I want more...more...more...PLZ!!!  
  
~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~  
  
Legolas danced with the puppy in his arms. He twirled and he skipped and he jumped while the puppy barked in horror. "I need to give you a name," Legolas said, petting the little head. "Wait, let's see. What shall I call you?" The puppy wagged its stumpy tail, telling with its eyes, "Call me the Great Conqueror, call me Executor..." it chased its little tail, "How about Total Annihilation? Huh? Huh?" Legolas scratched his head, thinking of cute names like Fluffy, Bubbles and Gimli (err...is that a cute name?). He thought of Daisy, Tinkles, Ruff, Toto and Tongie. Finally, he made up his mind. "I'm going to call you, Cuddles! You like that, huh, my little Cuddles?" The puppy's ears drooped. "Stupid name...I'd rather be called Secret Assassin." It thought, starting to dislike the big bad ugly elf.  
  
Legolas sighed. He was having the greatest time of his life. Then he noticed that his green, woodland garment is wet. Not to mention that it is smelly and a trifle warm. "Argh!!!" Legolas screamed, "The little guy peed on me!" He felt his temper rising. That was his favorite shirt. The puppy cocked its petite head, its pink tongue hanging out with joy (aww...a total picture of cuteness). Legolas' heart softened and he smiled at the young doggy. "We need a bath." And the puppy's eyes popped out in alarm.  
  
~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~  
  
The elf pulled out a huge wooden tub and started to undress. But before that, he had made sure that his rubber duck and his tiny too too ship is floating peacefully in just the right temperature of water. The puppy covered its brown eyes with its little paws. "Yuck," it thought, "a naked elf." Soon Legolas was done undressing and he jumped into the tub with glee. With Cuddles, that is. Cuddles struggled for dear life, trying to save itself from drowning as Legolas giggled with delight. (Argh!!! They are bathing together!!! Help!!!).  
  
Little bubbles began to rise all around them and the rubber duck squeaked and the ship tried to stay afloat in the perilous sea. Legolas poured a whole liter of 3 in 1 shampoo and conditioner with extra moisturizer and natural essence onto his hair and Cuddles' and he worked it into a massive lather (elven shampoo is safe for pets). Soon, Cuddles looked like a miniature sheep and white foam covered Legolas' golden hair. A great, sweet fragrance of flowers filled the entire bathroom. Legolas smiled, "You looked so cute, Cuddles." And he poured warm, clear, and clean water onto himself and Cuddles and watched as the bubbles flowed to the floor. He repeated it several times until both of them are free of the foamy water.  
  
Next, they were seen with huge green towels wrapped tightly around them. Cuddles shook the towel off violently, trying to dry its soaked fur. Legolas rubbed it down and dried himself as well. They hopped into Legolas' room. It was a huge one and if you're as little as Cuddles, you might get lost in there. There were lots of doors heading to who knows where (except Legolas). Cuddles jumped onto the soft, comfy bed. "Wait, you're not dried yet," Legolas complained, running with only his towel around his waist. He tried to grab Cuddles from off his bed when it jumped and ran out of the room through an open door. "Uh oh," Legolas said, dashing after it.  
  
The ladies around in the castle swooned as a half naked prince ran in front of them, shouting, "Stop right there, Cuddles!" Cuddles fled and skidded around the corner. It ran and ran and finally got out into the gardens with Legolas close at its heels. Cuddles yelped and barked and was practically having a really fun time. The lush, fresh grass felt nice under its little paws. It ran into a crowd of chatting elves and stopped mischievously. Its chocolate eyes glinted with naughtiness and its pink, wet tongue hangs out as it panted for air.  
  
"Cuddles!" Legolas yelled. All eyes were turned upon the elven-prince in his towels. Cuddles ran right up to its newfound master and bit the towel. It tugged and pulled and when it is off, Cuddles ran barking with mirth back into the castle with the green towel in its jaws. And Legolas was left standing in the open without a single piece of clothing on. And all the ladies swooned.  
  
~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~~*@*~ ~*@*~ ~*@*~  
  
A/N: Opps, I think I should put the ratings up. Too much nakedness. Hehehe...I'm a psycho I know, you don't have to tell me that. This is what happens if you succeeded to bore me with your problems *looks thoughtfully at her friend who has a doggy problem* 


End file.
